


Punishment

by AshleyTrecartin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Lemon, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTrecartin/pseuds/AshleyTrecartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was late for an anniversary dinner, and now Kakashi has to punish her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem similar to Purple_Panic's Kakashi and Sakura fanfiction, I forget the name, and I've read it. Yes it is a little similar, but I feel that there are enough differences. There was no reason, other than sex in hers for Kakashi to tie up Sakura, in mine, there's a reason. If Purple_Panic happens to read this, and you have a problem with it, please contact me and we can discuss it. I'm not trying to upset anyone.

Warning: This is the dirtiest, nastiest, most perverted thing I've ever written in my life. This little fanfiction is suited for pretty much no one except the people with the most perverted minds in the world and no one with any amount of innocence in them should read this. You've been warned. 

Contains: BDSM, anal, oral, language, and hot, dirty, nasty sex.

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or any of its characters…probably a good thing too I might just turn it into porn.

Punishment

Sakura nervously chewed her bottom lip as she sat on the bed, waiting for Kakashi to come in and dish out her punishment. She'd really upset him this time, so there was no telling how far he would go. However, nervous as she was, Sakura couldn't bring herself to blame Kakashi for being upset and punishing her. She'd really screwed up this time. Yesterday was their four year anniversary, Kakashi had orders a dinner from one of the most expensive restaurants in the village, had it all set up at the table with candles and roses, he also had petals and candles adorning every inch of the bedroom. And where had Sakura been? The library, passed out with a book on microbiology as a pillow.

By the time Sakura had woken up it was nine in the morning and she was late for her shift at the hospital. She hadn't seen Kakashi until about twenty minutes ago. He hadn't said a word other than to tell her to go to the bedroom and wait for him. He hadn't even looked at her. She knew he was extremely upset, and he had every right to be, but Sakura was still nervous. 

She knew Kakashi wouldn't do anything to hurt her, not really, and if he ever did anything she wasn't comfortable with all she had to do was say something and he would back off immediately. This game of punishment was just that; a game. But Kakashi was upset and Sakura knew this would be the start of making it up to him. 

Sakura jumped when the door opened suddenly and Kakashi walked in, dangling what looked like a pile of leather straps. He'd removed his mask and headband from his face. "Strip." He commanded, walking to the bed as he removed his flak jacket. 

Sakura stood and removed her clothes until she was standing beside the bed naked. Kakashi had removed his shirt and had his arms crossed, watching her. Sakura couldn't help but get slightly aroused at the sight of all his naked muscles, just thinking about all that raw power lying just under the skin gave her goose bumps. 

"Sit." Sakura did as she was told and sat on the edge of the bed as he knelt in front of her and placed the straps beside her on the bed. "Good girl," he whispered, taking one of her legs into his hands. "Now lay back." Sakura laid back o the bed and chewed her bottom lip as she waited for him to start.

Kakashi folded her leg, bending it backwards as he took one of the straps into his hands. He wrapped the strap around her calf and her upper thigh and pulled it tight, locking it before he took another and bound it around her lower thigh and just under her kneed. After binding the second leg, he applied a two foot spreader bar that attached to the two straps around her knees, effectively keeping her legs spread wide for him. Kakashi stood and helped her to roll over onto her stomach. 

He took her hands behind her back and used another strap to bind them. The last strap went around her upper arms, just above her breasts. Once Sakura was fully bound, and Kakashi was certain she wasn't going anywhere, he went to the closet for his box of toys. 

Sakura remembered the first time she saw Kakashi's box. It had made her both nervous, and extremely excited. He had everything she would expect him to have, things she knew about, and things she had never seen or heard of before. She felt, more than saw Kakashi lay the box beside her on the bed. The lid was removed and he began digging around for something, Sakura assumed it was a toy of some sort. 

"Open that pretty mouth for me." Kakashi whispered his voice dark, low, and dangerous in her ear. Sakura licked her lips and slowly opened her mouth. Kakashi slapped her ass. "Quit fucking around." Sakura jumped and gasped, opening her mouth wider. Kakashi slipped a gag into her mouth. Sakura knew from the way it stretched her mouth wide open, the cool metallic taste of metal, and the way it blocked air flow through her mouth it was her and Kakashi's favorite. It was a typical ring gag, but it had a plug attached to it that could be removed so Kakashi could feed his cock to her. Kakashi fastened the gag behind her head and made sure it was tight before going back to his box of toys. The next thing to adorn her body was a black-out blindfold. Sakura couldn't see anything; it fit so well to her face that no light came in around the edges. 

Sakura whimpered, but it was barely audible over the gag Kakashi had put on her. He looked at her, admiring his work on her body as she struggled slightly, testing the bonds of the leather straps he'd put on her. She really did make a sexy picture on the bed like that. Normally, she'd be able to break free if she wanted, her superhuman strength putting her in charge, even if she was the submissive one. What Sakura didn't know, and probably wouldn't find out, was that these particular straps had a special power. They canceled all chakra flow. She wouldn't be able to get out until he decided he would allow it. 

Kakashi went back to the box and started looking around for something in particular. When he finally found it a dark smirk graced his lips. He was going to enjoy turning Sakura into a groaning, needy, panting mess on the sheets. He'd put a lot of work into last night and when she never came home, he'd been pissed, now that he had her at his complete mercy, he was going to show her just how much. Of course he'd never really hurt her, but this kind of punishment was right up his alley, and he knew how to train bad behavior out of her by now. She used to chew gum, something she'd picked up from Ino while working at the hospital. Kakashi didn't care if she chewed gum, what he couldn't stand was when she would pop it. He'd asked her on a number of occasions not to. Around the seventh time, Kakashi had had enough. He tied Sakura down to the bed and had denied her seven orgasms, working her up to that point but stopping and letting her just lay there for ten minutes before starting his assault again. One for each time she hadn't listened to him. To this day Sakura didn't pop her gum anymore. 

Kakashi looked at the anal plug in his hand and grinned like a kid at Christmas. Before he began Sakura's sweet torture that would teach her a lesson about falling asleep at the library, he removed the rest of his clothes. While he enjoyed punishing Sakura, it turned him on to no end, and when he was done playing and teasing and ready to get himself off using her tight pussy, he didn't want to have to fumble with his pants. 

He knelt on the bed behind her, just between her legs and reached around, pulling the plug out of the gag. Sakura sucked in a deep breath and he could see her head whip around in his direction. Kakashi dropped his voice down a tone as he commanded, "Suck," and fed her the plug through the hole in the gag. 

Sakura wrapped her tongue all around the gag as Kakashi pumped it in and out of her mouth. "That's it," he crooned. "Get it nice and wet." Kakashi smirked and watched her, his arousal starting to harden as he watched her imitate sucking his cock on the tapered toy. 

Once it was nice and wet, Kakashi pulled the toy from her mouth and replaced the plug on her gag, righting himself behind her. Slowly, he spread the globes of her ass with one hand, exposing the tight ring of muscle that was as hot as an inferno. Sakura was no stranger to anal play by any means. Kakashi had taken her in every hole, on every surface in her old bedroom at her parent's house, her small one bedroom apartment, his apartment, the bathroom down at the sushi bar, and her office at the hospital. No matter what he wanted to do to her, she would let him. At one point he was nervous when they first started dating. He had wondered if she would be able to handle all of his depraved, disgusting sexual fantasies and kinks. Sakura could not only handle them, she thrived on them. 

Toy in hand; he slowly started to push it into her tight ass, watching as it opened to accommodate the tapering size of the plug, enjoying the wonderful sounds coming from behind Sakura's gag. Kakashi smirked once it was buried completely inside her; the only thing visible was the knob at the end, keeping it from getting lost. Kakashi cupped the cheeks of her ass in his hand, rubbing them, getting Sakura warmed up for what he was about to do to her. 

Without warning, Kakashi pulled his hand back and slapped her ass, hard. A loud crack from the impact and a muffled cry from the sexy woman beneath him rang out throughout the room. "That's one," Kakashi said, smoothing over the sting in her skin with his hand. "You're getting one for every hour I waited thinking you were going to come home to be before I went to bed." He smirked when he felt her body tense under his hands. "Do you know how long that was Sakura?" he asked, chuckling lightly when she shook her head no. "From the moment I woke up, which was at five, until I went to bed, at two, is a total of twenty-one hours."

Removing his hands from her body, Kakashi pulled a small, leather paddle from the toy box. It was black, had small round studs around the edges, but they were buried deep in the leather, so they couldn't really hurt her. The leather would leave a nasty bite though and Kakashi would have to judge his strength to make sure he didn't seriously hurt her. The first spanking had just been a warm up, to prepare her for what he was really going to do to her, but he wasn't going to be satisfied with the spanking. He was going to make sure that by the time he'd delivered another twenty blows to her ass she would be a sobbing, needing mess of horny woman before him on the sheets. 

The first slap of the paddle came as a shock to Sakura; no doubt that she thought he was going to continue with his hand. He'd never used the paddle on her before. She gasped and her back arched as much as her bindings would allow her to. Kakashi smirked and quickly delivered another four in quick succession, leaving her ass bright cherry red. Sakura was whining and fighting against the bonds. He smirked and smoothed his hands over the globes of her ass before climbing off the bed and walking around to her head. Smirking down at her Kakashi gathered her hair into a ponytail and lifted her head off the mattress. 

She turned her head up at him, hearing him come up to her and Kakashi was delightfully surprised to see that she looked absolutely aroused, a deep red blush covering her face and spreading to the tops of her perfect tits. There was a reason he'd put the anal plug in her before he started spanking her. He knew that every time he slapped her ass with the paddle it would tease her just a little bit, feeling like she was being fucked in the ass because the paddle would cause the plug to slip just a little deeper inside of her. 

Kakashi pulled the plug out of the gag and slowly pushed his cock through the hole, feeding it to her. Kakashi had trained Sakura on taking him deep in her throat, so she automatically suppressed her gag reflexes, allowing him to sink completely in until his hips were against the gag covering her face. "That's it baby, take me nice and deep." Biting his lip against the pleasure of feeling her throat wrapped around him and the warm wet feeling of her mouth, Kakashi started to slowly move his hips, thrusting in and out of her mouth. "Fuck that feels good," he whispered, bending down slightly so she could hear him better. "How do you like your punishment so far?" he asked a knowing smirk on his lips. 

Sakura growled around him, clearly starting to get pissed off with him as her arousal grew. Usually, when Kakashi forced his cock down her throat, her hands were free to play with her dripping pussy. But tonight she had to suffer and feel her muscles clench around nothing but air and empty space, at least until he was ready to let her have her orgasm. She was being punished after all. 

Kakashi smirked and started pumping his hips faster, loving the way Sakura's tongue was worshiping his cock, even though she was horny and he was nowhere near ready to satisfy her. He decided to kick it up a notch. "Look at you," he sneered. "All tied up, blindfolded, and gagged with my cock in your pretty mouth." He smirked when her throat tightened around the head of his cock; she was trying to suppress a moan. After four years of being together, Kakashi knew just how to push her buttons and Sakura loved it when he talked dirty. Just a few dark, dirty, nasty sentences and she would be dripping and so horny five minutes of rubbing her clit had her coming all over his hand. "You like this don't you? You like being tied up and punished like a naughty little slut?" She moaned and started to lavish more attention on his cock, wrapping her tongue around the tip when he pulled out, letting her tongue and teeth graze lightly over the underside when he thrust back in. Kakashi growled. Sakura was trying to turn the table, hoping that maybe if she turned him on enough he'd fuck her. Too bad for her, Kakashi had other plans.

He quickly pulled out of her mouth and plugged the gag back up. Sakura swore at him behind the gag, the words terribly strangled, but he got the idea from the tone in her voice. He chuckled and went back to his box of toys, two could play this game. He pulled out two small bullet vibrators, the kind attached to a cord and a role of hot pink sex tape. He walked back around to the front of the bed and smirked as he knelt so he could reach Sakura's tits better. He pulled off a piece of the sex tape and proceeded to tape one of the vibrators to Sakura's nipple, quickly followed by the second. He chuckled, noticing how she struggled against the thick, leather, chakra blocking strap around her arms and wrists. Kakashi smirked and turned them both on simultaneously, setting them at the second setting. It would vibrate at a dull buzz for a few seconds then turn into a few seconds of high intensity, then go back to the dull buzz again. It was Kakashi's favorite setting, and the one Sakura loathed the most. 

Kakashi watched Sakura groan and writhe in her bonds before walking back to the foot of the bed and taking up his place behind her. If he was remembering correctly he still had fifteen spankings to administer. He picked up the paddle again and tapped it lightly against Sakura's ass, preparing her for what he was going to do to her. Kakashi smirked when she wiggled her ass back and forth, teasingly inviting him to do his worst. He chuckled and slapped her ass with the paddle hard, smirking at the way the impact giggled the globes of her creamy flesh. Kakashi smirked and put the paddle down, and knelt on the floor behind her, his head at perfect level with her dripping pussy. He was going to enjoy this. 

Slowly taking his fingers and parting the lips of her pussy he dipped his head under the flesh and licked slowly, eating up everything she was offering him. Sakura's wetness was an addictive thing to Kakashi. He loved going down on her over and over again, bringing her to orgasm several times before bringing himself to completion. She was sweet, with just the right amount of tang. Above him Sakura moaned as he rolled the tip of his tongue over her swollen clit. He rolled his tongue in tight little circles, and then he would flatten it out and drag it from the top of her cunt all the way down to the plug sticking out of her ass. Sakura's hips rolled against his face, begging him for more, but Kakashi was not in a giving mood at the moment. Instead of letting her come when her muscles began to tense, Kakashi pulled away and spanked her hard with the paddle. He repeated the process of building her up to an orgasm then stopping to spank her until she only had ten spankings left. 

Sakura was groaning on the bed, the plug in her ass, and the vibrators on her nipples were only a tease, and kept her wound up and teasing her as Kakashi administer his punishment. He went back to his toy box and started digging around inside of it looking for something else he could use to tease the woman bound on his bed. He smirked as he pulled out another anal plug, but this one was much bigger than the two inch wide she already had plugging her up. Kakashi stood and teased the tip of the plug back and forth over her pussy, never entering her, but brushing her clit on every pass. She whined through her gag and pushed her hips back against him, trying to get him to push the plug inside of her, but Kakashi was in charge. 

He slowly pulled the small plug out of her ass and tossed it on to the bed until he could wash it later. Without any preamble, or teasing, or gentleness, Kakashi thrust the bigger, four inch round, six inch long plug into her ass. Sakura's back arches beautifully as much as the straps around her limbs would let her. The moan behind the gag was music to his ears as the thrust it in and out of her tight ass. Her hands clenched behind her back as she arches and Kakashi could see her tight channel clenching around air, trying to find something to tighten around. 

Kakashi grinned. "You're so dirty, Sakura." He whispered. "Look at you, all tied up, taking a toy up the ass, your pussy begging for attention, dripping on the sheets." He chuckled lightly when she tried to struggle against the thick leather holding her down. "You're so fucking sexy." He let the plug rest fully inside of her and picked up the paddle again. 

He knelt on the bed behind her and ground his hips against hers, grinding his hard-on into the crevice of her ass, moaning as her wetness coated him. Paddle in hand; Kakashi spanked her hard, driving the thicker, longer plug into her ass. He had to imagine that now it really did feel like she was being fucked in the ass. "Only nine more to go," he ground out as he took his cock in his own hand and rubbed it against the lips of her pussy and spanked her again. After he was thoroughly satisfied that he had enough of her wetness coating his hard cock, he moved so he was kneeling in front of her on the bed. In one hand he gathered her hair into a ponytail and lifted her head off the pillows. He removed the plug on her gag and slid his erection into the hole. 

As he slowly thrust his hips, gritting her teeth against the way her tongue wrapped around his cock, licking her own taste from him, Kakashi leaned over her and spanked her again with the paddle. Sakura's throat tightened around his dick and Kakashi moaned, quickly spanking her again three times in rapid succession. "God that feels so fucking good," he gritted out, thrusting faster and deeper into her throat. Sakura moaned around him, and Kakashi decided that if he didn't wrap up her punishment soon, he was going come from the way she was swallowing around his cock. Since she was forcing him to end this early, he decided he wasn't going to be gentle anymore. He used all of his strength so spank her four time in rapid succession, and had to still himself inside of her throat as she moaned and swallowed around him. Kakashi dropped the paddle as his hand in her hair tightened and pulled her head up, pulling his cock free from her mouth. 

Though Sakura couldn't see him, her tongue worked inside of her mouth like she was looking for something. Kakashi smirked and dropped her head, moving back behind her and aligning his hips with hers. Holding her hips tightly in his hands, Kakashi slammed his hips forward, burring himself deep inside of her. Sakura's back arched and a beautiful moan escaped her lips. Kakashi leaned forward and tore the blind fold off and removed her gag, letting it drop to the sheets. Sakura's head turned around and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Fuck me, Kakashi please, I need it so bad," she begged, her eyes saying more than her pouty lips were. 

Kakashi had no problems complying her with request. He pulled his hips back and began his assault on her pussy. His hips pounded against hers, driving deep into her pussy as deep as he could, plowing against her cervix. Sakura's moans were filling the bedroom and her hands clawed at the air, desperate for something to grab onto. Kakashi leaned forward and grabbed a good chunk of her hair and pulled back on it, slamming deep into her pussy, using his other hand to steady himself with a grip on her hip. "Come for me, Sakura," he growled, gripping deeper into her skin, leaving bruises, "Come right fucking now.

Sakura exploded around his cock, coating it as her wetness leaked out from around his cock and dripped down onto the bed. She screamed as her body tensed and she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He ground his teeth together, holding his own orgasm back until she was done. Once Sakura started to settle down, Kakashi rolled her over onto her back and slammed his cock back into her pussy and reached up to grip her breasts for leverage as he rode her hard. Sakura moaned and arched up, rocking her hips up to match his thrusts. "Fuck!" she yelled, her pussy tightening around his cock. 

"That's it baby, come around my cock again," he growled, his rhythm becoming erratic as his balls started to tighten, the impending release building up inside of him. No matter how many times her fucked Sakura, no matter how big the toys he forced inside of her tight pussy or ass, she was always tight as a damn fist and when Kakashi really got started fucking her, he never lasted long. Though, he was always able to come at least three times if he wanted to, so Sakura was anything by unsatisfied when he was done with her. 

Sakura knew what she was doing to him and stilled her hips, letting him set the pace as her pussy muscled pulsed around him, begging him to release his come deep inside of her pussy. Kakashi growled and gripped her hips, digging into bruises already forming on the creamy flesh as he pounded into her. He growled, darkly, his teeth bore as he dipped his head into her neck before he bit her pulse hard, drawing blood and leaving a deep bruise as his orgasm hit him full force, starting in his balls and climbing up his spine nailing him in the back of his head. His hips stilled as he pumped his seed into her pussy and Sakura's own orgasm tore through her, her pussy clutching his cock, milking it for every last drop. 

Once Kakashi had control of his limbs again, he rolled off of Sakura, slowly pulling himself free from her and lay beside her. Sakura was panting, her eyes closed and her body completely lax against the sheets. Kakashi started to release her from the straps around her limbs and slowly pulled the plug from her ass. He took both the plugs into the bathroom and laid them in a sink full of hot water until he could wash them properly. He put the gag, the blindfold, and the straps back in the toy box and crawled back into bed with Sakura pulling her body tight against his chest. She was still trying to recover from her orgasm. 

He kissed her head and wondered if maybe he'd been too hard on her. He looked down at her concerned when her breathing still hadn't leveled out. "Are you okay?" he asked, general concern in his voice. 

Sakura smiled and looked up at him. "Yes," she said cuddling closer into his chest. "My ass hurts, and I think I'm numb, but I'm okay, and I'm sorry about last night."

Kakashi nodded and kisses her forehead. "Good, you're forgiven." Kakashi smiled as Sakura started to relax against his skin, her lips dropping soft kisses until she fell asleep in his arms. He knew that she hadn't meant to fall asleep at the hospital and forget their anniversary, and he was sure that after tonight, she would never forget again. He loved her, that was for damn sure, and he hoped she remembered it. He kissed her head once more before he let sleep claim his own body, holding the woman he loved tight against his chest.


End file.
